Tu me reviendras
by Asrial
Summary: Quelques tranches de vie de l'enfance et la jeunesse de Saga et Mu


Tu reviendras

Shion passa une main parcheminée sans sa longue chevelure vert clair presque blanche. D'ici quelques années, s'il vivait encore, il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait entièrement d'une belle couleur de neige mais pour l'instant, la corruption de la vieillesse n'avait définitivement emporté la partie qu'au niveau de ses tempes.

Ce matin plus que tout autre, il sentait ses 253 ans.

Ses os lui faisaient mal, sa hanche tirait, les jointures de ses doigts étaient gonflées et une sourde migraine ophtalmique lui assurait qu'il ferait mieux de chausser ses lunettes pour lire plutôt que de jouer les jeunes hommes. Mais il ne plaignait pas.  
>Depuis la fin de la guerre, il ne s'était jamais plaints.<p>

Lui était vivant, pas les autres.

Un petit miaulement de bébé le sortit de ses pensées.

Avec un sourire à la fois triste et tendre, il quitta son fauteuil confortable avec une grimace de douleur pour venir prendre dans ses bras le nourrisson qui venait de s'éveiller.

« - Bonjour, Mu. »

Le bébé atlante lança un sourire baveux à son maitre. Ses petites mains potelées attrapèrent une mèche presque blanche qu'il porta immédiatement à sa bouche.

Le sourire de Shion se fit plus tendre avant qu'il ne récupère ses cheveux.

« - Mu, voyons…. »

Le bébé fronça ses points de vie lorsque le pope lui retira son jouet capillaire avant que son petit nez ne se fripe. En bon comédien, il se mit à pleurer comme si on venait de briser son petit cœur de nouveau-né.

Shion le laissa brailler quelques minutes avant de hausser un point de vie.

« - Tu as finit ou tu comptes chanter encore toute la matinée ? »

Les pleurs du bébé se turent instantanément. Le regard bleu-vert du nourrisson fixa froidement celui, violet du pope.

Il y avait du reproche dans ce regard de tout petit.

« - J'ai été bébé avant toi, Mu. Je sais comment ca marche. Tu as le choix. On peut être ami et s'entendre en bon intelligence, ou tu peux jouer les nabots sans cervelle et je te traiterais en conséquence. Toi et moi savons parfaitement ce qu'il y a dans ta petite tête et l'état de formation de ton esprit. »

Le regard noir du bébé s'accentua.

« - Nous avons donc un agrément. »

Le regard du tout petit resta fixé sur le pope encore un instant avant que son attention ne soit détournée par une mouche qui passait.

Shion renifla.

Une fois son attention fixé, un nouveau né atlante pouvait avoir la réflexion d'un enfant humain de cinq ans. Malheureusement, comme tous les bébés de l'univers, la pensée consciente et l'attention d'un petit atlante ne durait jamais plus de quelques instants.

On toqua à la porte des appartements du pope.

« - Entrez. »

Un serviteur entra dans la chambre.

« - Le jeune apprenti Saga des gémeaux, grand pope. »

« - Ha ! Oui, merci Marcus. Je l'avais fait mander hier soir. »

La désapprobation sur le visage du serviteur à l'idée qu'un môme vienne déranger le vieux pope s'accentua devant l'évidence que le gosse avait été TRES long pour répondre à la convocation. Les jeunes n'avaient plus aucun respect de leurs jours.

« - Tu peux le faire entrer. » Insista Shion.

« - Oui grand pope. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour introduit le garçon de huit ans.

Un peu petit pour son âge, les genoux et le coude couronné, le nez gris de poussière, le cheveux en bataille et coupé au couteau par un maitre visiblement désintéressé, le jeune apprenti était comme tous les apprentis de la terre : Une petite chose perdue et agitée.

« - Bonjour Saga. »

Le gamin s'agenouilla devant le chef de son ordre avant de bafouiller.

« - Heu… Bonjour grand… grand pope… »

Shion eut un soupir de regret.

Il s'était toujours impliqué dans l'éducation des jeunes ors. Du moins, jusque là.  
>A présent, avec ses articulations en vrac, simplement descendre jusqu'au temple des poissons lui était tellement douloureux qu'il limitait au maximum ses déplacements.<p>

Aller à Jamir chercher Mu avait faillit le tuer, il n'allait pas prendre plus de risque.

Malheureusement, c'étaient ces petits qui allaient prendre….

C'était également pour ca que Saga était là.

« - Ton maitre ne tarie pas d'éloge sur tes compétences. » Félicita Shion en retournant s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Saga ne bougea pas de sa position à genoux sur le sol.

Il fallut que Shion lui montre l'autre fauteuil pour qu'il finisse par venir s'y asseoir du bout des fesses, inquiet d'y laisser de la boue et de la poussière.

Le pope finit par froncer les sourcils.

« - MARCUS ! »

Le serviteur entra dans la chambre comme un diable sort de sa boite.

« - Saga tient plus du petit porcelet que du chevalier. Peux-tu le faire décontaminer ? Et qu'il revienne après. »

Saga baissa le nez, écarlate de honte.

Il fallut que Shion le rassure pour qu'il ose relever le nez.

Il ne faisait que le taquiner voyons !

Néanmoins, l'enfant suivit le serviteur sans un mot jusqu'à la salle de bain où le petit se récura de fond en comble jusqu'à s'en mettre la peau à vif par endroit.  
>C'est habillé de frais et propre comme un sou neuf qui retourna auprès du pope.<p>

Saga du en convenir avec lui-même.  
>Il se sentait quand même bien mieux tout propre.<p>

« - Bien... Maintenant que tu ne ressemble plus a un petit cochonnet des rues, la raison de ta présence ici…. »

Les joues roses, Saga resta droit sur son siège.

C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi longtemps en présence de son pope. D'habitude, son maitre montait seul pour prendre des ordres.

« - Ton maitre m'a fait savoir que tu allais bientôt pouvoir revêtir son armure. »

Ce qui sous entendait que Kanon ne la porterais jamais.

Une grande tristesse apparut sur le visage du bambin.

« - Ton frère à sa place parmi nous, Saga. Même s'il ne porte pas d'armure d'or. »

Cela soulagea l'enfant. Déjà que son frère était jaloux comme un rat dès que son jumeau faisait quelque chose de mieux que lui…. Kanon aurait facilement pu le dépasser mais son cadet était un dilettante. Il s'ennuyait vite et n'aimait pas s'entrainer. A l'inverse, Saga était physiquement plus faible mais s'acharnait toujours pour parvenir à ses fins.

« - J'ai une mission pour toi, jeune chevalier. »

Machinalement, Saga se redressa.

« - Tu sais que je suis fatigué et qu'il m'est difficile de venir vous voir souvent. »

Saga hocha le museau.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le pope était tout le temps parmi ses ors avant, quand il était moins vieux. Quoi qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Shion autrement que vieux. Pour un peu, il aurait même pensé que Shion était né vieux….

Le pope retourna chercher Mu dans son berceau pour le poser dans les mains de Saga.

« - Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de l'entrainement physique de Mu. Il est le futur Bélier. Il portera l'armure qui fut la mienne lors de la précédente guerre…. Je m'occuperais de son entrainement spécifique mais pour le dégrossir, je compte sur toi. »

Saga s'était figé lorsque le pope avait posé le bébé dans ses bras, comme Mu s'était immobilisé lorsque Saga l'avait touché.

Aussi paralysés l'un que l'autre, les deux bambins ne se rendaient plus compte de rien.  
>Ils n'entendaient pus rien, ne voyaient plus rien que l'autre.<br>Dans leurs oreilles, ils n'entendaient plus que le chant du cosmos qui coulait entre eux.

Assis sur son fauteuil, fasciné et surpris, Shion observait le lien se créer entre les deux enfants.

Sans le vouloir, il se mit à jouer avec l'alliance en émeraude autour de son annulaire.

« - Et reviens demain, Saga…. » Finit par murmurer Shion en laissant les deux enfants ensemble pendant qu'il allait travailler.

#########

Mu fixait ses pieds avec courroux.

Il venait de tomber, encore.  
>Pourtant, il avait presque un an à présent. Il aurait du arriver à marcher comme les grands !<p>

_« Cela est particulièrement agaçant ! »_ râla-t-il mentalement après ses pieds_. « Veuillez procéder comme il vous l'ai demandé !_ » Exigea le tout petit garçon avant de protester à voix haute. « Rha ! »

Assis à son bureau, Shion reposa le vélin qu'il lisait pour surveiller un peu son élève.

La voix mentale du bébé était déjà très puissante et précise. Bien plus que ses pieds réfractaires ou ses cordes vocales encore en développement. De la même façon, le petit haïssait devoir porter des couches. Pourquoi diable ses sphincters n'étaient-ils pas encore fonctionnels !

Le pope avait beau le rassurer, le bébé râlait, au grand amusement de Shion.  
>Tous les bébés atlantes étaient les même.<p>

Ils vieillissaient tellement vite dans leur tête alors que leur corps murissait si lentement…

Pourtant, la voix mentale presque adulte se dissout à la seconde où un gamin de neuf ans entra dans le bureau.

« - Bonjour grand pope. »

« - Bonjour Saga. »

Sans attendre, le gosse s'assit en grenouille sur le sol pour prendre Mu dans ses bras.

Dans l'esprit du bébé, il n'y avait plus que de l'adoration pure et du contentement.  
>Les câlins de Saga, c'était les meilleurs du monde entier ! Et il était revenu ! Comme promis !<p>

Shion camoufla son amusement derrière sa main.

Mu était adorable.

################

Le petit garçon de deux ans dormait dans les bras du jeune chevalier d'or.  
>Désolé, Saga essuya les joues de l'enfant avec un coin de sa manche.<p>

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire du petit et également son premier jour d'entrainement formel.

Saga avait essayé de faire faire au petit un entrainement léger mais Mu avait refusé.

Il ne voulait pas monter les escaliers en courant.

Il ne voulait pas faire de pompes ou soulever des cailloux.

Mu avait hurlé, protesté, trépigné.

Saga était son copain, il l'aimait, il le savait. Il n'allait pas le forcer bien sur !

Le jeune gémeau avait tenté de rester sérieux autant que determiné.

Il avait tenté d'expliquer au petit. Il fallait qu'il s'entraine, qu'il apprenne.

Lorsque Mu lui avait mentalement jeté un caillou a la figure sous l'enervement, Saga avait fait ce que son maitre aurait fait à sa place.

Il avait renversé Mu sur ses genoux et lui avait donné une fessée.  
>Le petit atlante en était resté si saisit qu'il n'avait pas pleuré.<br>Sans un mot de plus, il avait obéit à tous les ordres avant de s'écrouler de fatigue au bout d'une heure.

Saga l'avait alors prit dans ses bras.

_« - Tu m'aimes quand même ? »_

Le gémeau l'avait serré très fort contre lui.

« - Bien sur que je t'aime. » Avait répondu Saga, sans réaliser que Mu lui parlait par l'esprit.

Mu avait fondu en larmes.

#################

« - Mu, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Le petit garçon de quatre ans releva le nez de son livre.

Les sourcils froncés, il soupira avec irritation.

Shion retint un sourire. Il retrouvait dans ce geste ses propres manies lorsqu'il était agacé.

« - Je veux lire ! Tu fais ca tout le temps et moi j'y arrive pas ! _Sérieusement, maitre, comment voulez vous que j'entame mon éducation classique si quelque chose d'aussi basique que la lecture m'est dénié._ »

La différence entre la voix physique enfantine de Mu et celle, infiniment plus mature de son esprit amusait toujours autant le pope. Il faudrait encore un vingtaine d'année avant que le décalage entre les deux soit totalement résorbé.

« - Saga n'a pas commencé à t'apprendre ? »

« - Il a pas le temps, tu l'envoie en mission !»

Shion ne pu qu'en convenir.  
>Saga avait douze ans à présent. Il était en âge de remplir ses premières missions en solitaire.<p>

Le pope souleva Mu de sa chaise, s'y assit, puis le posa sur ses genoux.

« - Je vais t'apprendre le grec, le français et le russe. Pour l'atlante, tu n'as pas besoin. »

Le petit hocha la tête. En effet, comme tous les enfants atlante la maitrise de la langue écrite était aussi innée que celle la langue orale. Un bébé atlante de quelques heures savait lire sa langue natale et la comprendre.

« - Nous allons commencer par t'apprendre les alphabets. Ca te passera le temps en attendant que Saga revienne.»

Une ardoise vola dans les mains de Shion avec une craie qui traça un premier caractère.

« - Alpha… »

####################

Le petit atlante de cinq ans pleurait à chaudes larmes, roulé en boule au fond de la petite grotte.

Il s'était caché là après avoir entendu le guérisseur parler à son maitre.  
>Shion s'affaiblissait depuis quelques mois. Suffisamment pour que l'inquiétude insistante de Mu le force à faire venir le guérisseur du Sanctuaire.<p>

Le pope avait bien sur renvoyé Mu dans sa chambre pendant qu'il se laissait examiner mais le bambin n'avait bien sur rien écouté.

Caché derrière une tenture, derrière l'une des portes dérobées qui partaient de la chambre de son maitre, il avait assisté au rendez vous.

_« - Je suis désolé grand pope… Même si vous étiez venu me voir dès que les symptômes ont commencés… Je ne peux rien faire contre un cancer des os. Vous êtes juste… Vieux… Trop pour que votre organisme sache encore comment fonctionner droit… »_

_Shion était resté bien droit sur son fauteuil. Il n'avait même pas eut une crispation musculaire ou une réaction nerveuse._

_« - Combien de temps ? »_

_« - Votre cosmos ralentit considérablement l'évolution de la maladie mais son dénouement est inéluctable j'en ai peur. »_

_« - Combien de temps. » Répéta le pope qui commençait à se crisper._

_« - ….Cinq ans au pire. Dix ans. Maximum. »_

_Shion se détendit._

_« - Bien… j'aurais le temps de former Mu et un successeur… Tout va pour le mieux. » Sourit-il._

_Le guérisseur soupira.  
>Les chevaliers étaient des cauchemars comme patient. Le pope ne faisait pas exception.<em>

« - Ha tu es là ! » Saga rampa pour entrer avec difficulté dans la minuscule grotte et rejoindre Mu.

Le petit atlante releva sur son copain un petit museau trempé de larmes

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Saga fut trop pour le bambin qui se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant avec désespoir.

« - Mu…. »

Le petit ne s'expliqua pas. Saga ne le lui demanda plus.

Il se contenta de consoler comme il pouvait le petit atlante au cœur brisé.

« - Me laisse pas. » Murmura l'enfant. « Jamais… je veux pas que tu m'abandonnes. »

###################

Assit en grenouille devant son armure d'or, Mu soupirait.

Du haut de ses six ans encore très neuf, il maitrisait son septième sens, toutes les attaques de son maitre à part le starlight extinction, savait réparer les armures et se débrouillait pas trop mal pour guérir ses jeunes camarades.

Pourtant, le Bélier refusait encore obstinément de le couvrir.

« - Pourquoi tu veux pas encore de moi ? » Se plaignit le petit.

« - Tu as le temps. » Sourit Saga en s'asseyant près de son jeune camarade.

A mesure que le gémeau grandissait, il rattrapait son retard de croissance et commençait à s'éclater joliment du torse. Ses membres étaient encore grêles et dégingandés comme ceux de n'importe quel adolescent mais la promesse d'homme adulte qui commençait à se dessiner sous la carapace de l'enfant était prometteuse.

Mu ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son meilleur ami.  
>Plus le temps passait et plus il aimait le gémeau.<p>

Il était à la fois un professeur, un ami, un confident et un amoureux.

Mu rosit.

Il n'avait que six ans mais à vivre dans le treizième temple, il avait plus d'une fois rencontré les dames et les messieurs disponibles à tous ainsi que ceux qui venaient régulièrement « détendre » son maitre.

Curieux et ne voyant pas à mal, il avait demandé à Shion ce lui expliquer.

Le pope avait un peu grommelé contre les portes qui fermaient mal mais avait prit le temps de lui expliquer avec certes des mots simples mais en détail.

Lorsque Mu avait comprit, il avait décidé que Saga était son amoureux.

Shion avait rit avant d'approuver. Oui, Saga était son amoureux….

C'est donc bouiné contre le torse du gémeau que le mini chevalier d'or expliquait sa frustration du moment : l'armure d'or des gémeaux était encore plus bornée de lui et le refusait pour l'instant alors qu'il était parfaitement qualifié.

Cela fit rire Saga.  
>L'attribution du Bélier serait-elle un duel de volonté entre l'enfant et l'armure ?<br>Si oui, le chevalier d'or ne pariait pas du la victoire du morceau de métal inamovible.

Pas du tout même

Et de loin.

Mu lui donna une tape sur le torse.

_« - Cesse de te moquer de moi, cher cœur. Je suis peut-être un jeune enfant, mais je suis au fait de mes capacités et de mes compétences. Alors veuille bien cesser de te gausser de mes essais ! »_

Saga grogna.

Il était toujours un peu perturbé entre l'esprit adulte de l'enfant et sa réalité physique.

Aussi décida-t-il de détourner l'agacement de son mini agneau par quelque chose de plus à même d'intéresser son adorable atlante miniature.

« - J'allais descendre à Athènes. Tu veux venir avec moi ? J'ai envie d'une glace.

« - OUAIIIIIIIIIII ! »

_« - OUAIIIIIIIIIII ! »_

Cette fois, les deux parties de Mu étaient d'accord.

« - Mais on reviens après hein ! Faut que j'arrive à la convaincre.

Saga gémit intérieurement.  
>Créature à corne bornée !<p>

############################

Mu pleurait.

Il pleurait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

Son maitre était mort, assassiné par Saga.

Il le savait.

Il le sentait.

Il avait entendu l'esprit de Shion s'éteindre.

Il avait ressentit sa douleur, son desespoir, son angoisse et sa peur.

Son maitre avait eut peur… 

_**«- Mu…. »**_

Le petit garçon de huit ans se serra machinalement contre le totem de son armure.

Saga était là, devant lui.  
>Les robes de Shion encore trempées de sang sur le dos et il le fixait avec un mélange de desespour et de rage.<p>

**_« - Tu sais hein… Tu sais !_ »**

L'enfant se cacha dans les pattes de son armure

Saga tendit la main pour l'attraper mais n'y parvient pas.

L'armure se désolidarisa pour couvrir le petit atlante paniqué.

Le gémeaux recula en se couvrant les yeux.

_**« - Je vais te tuer…**_ NON ! _**JE VAIS LE CREVER !**_ JE TE L'INTERDIT ! _**TAIS-TOI !**_ ARRETE ! »

Les deux voix effrayèrent encore plus le pauvre petit garçon.

« - MU VA-T-EN ! » Hurla Saga alors que ses cheveux oscillaient entre le bleu et le noir.

Le petit garçon n'hésita pas.

Il agrippa le caisson de son armure et fuit.

_**« - REVIENT , RAT !**_ » Hurla Saga.

Mais Mu fuit à toute jambe.

« - GENRO MAO KEN ! »

L'attaque foudroya le petit atlante qui chuta lourdement dans les escaliers

_**« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**_ Il a oublié, laisse-le a présent. »

L'armure du bélier prit le contrôle de son maitre et le téléporta à Jamir.

Il lui faudrait revenir, mais pas maintenant. Plus tard.  
>Quand il serait assez fort.<p>

##########################

Il était revenu au sanctuaire pour voir Saori reprendre son trône.

Il était revenu pour voir Saga mourir.

La jeune femme se détourna finalement du chevalier d'or qui venait de se suicider pour monter vers Seiya.

Mu s'agenouilla près de Saga pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Les yeux du gémeau étaient déjà vitreux.

« - C'est de bonne guerre. » Murmura doucement Saga. « J'ai transpercé le cœur de ton maitre et je meurs de la même façon… Il y a une justice non ? »

Mu caressa la joue du gémeau avec douceur.

« - Une justice oui… Sans doute…. Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais. »

« - Mon honneur….le commandait… »

« - Je sais…. »

Mu ne pleurait pas.

Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis ses huit ans.

« - Mu… »

« - Saga ? »

« - Je t'aimais…. »

« - Moi aussi. »

« - Tu me pardonneras ? »

« - …. Non… »

« - Mu…. »

« - Tu me reviendras. »

« - M….u….. »

_« - Tu me reviendras._ »

Saga eut un petit sourire triste puis ses yeux se fermèrent.


End file.
